Story
Chapter 1 “Okay, I landed on the Tunnel With The Sort Of Reddish Floor, give me a monster to fight,” said Gordon Freeman. Herobrine: There you go. “WHAT?!” Gordon yelled in shock. “Ultraviolet Dragon?!?” Herobrine: That's what it says. >:] “There is no way!” Gordon cried. Herobrine: Oh, there be a way. You need assistance? Gordon paused, then handed Herobrine a Loot card. “Ultimate Arcane Power?” Herobrine: Accepted. Then Gordon looked at Toy Chica. “Toy Chica?” “Umm...” she said, considering her options, “can I have 'MINE!!!'?” “'MINE!!!'?” said Gordon in surprise, picking up the MINE!!! Loot card and looking at it. “But... I was... technically saving it for a time with more-” “Please?” said Toy Chica sweetly, giving Gordon puppy-dog eyes. “''Hhhhhhhh''...” said Gordon, frozen on his first word, then he handed Toy Chica the MINE!!! Loot card. “... hhhhh''ere you go.” Toy Chica took the card and stared at it happily. “Okay, so that's +12, plus my +4...” said Gordon slowly, caluclating his total Attack bonus. “... +14, and the dragon has a 19. Not too good.” He then picked up the 12-sided die and started shaking it with both hands. “I've gotta get a... 6, or higher.” Gordon rolled the die. It landed on 7. “Seven!” he yelled triumphantly, pumping his fist. “Yes!” Just then, Slenderman stood up and threw a card down on the table. “SCREW THIS!!!” he announced loudly. “Screw This?” Gordon asked. “What does it say?” Slenderman began to read the card. “Lawyer intervention. When: Immediately after any player defeats a monster (other than Xykon). Effect: The monster may not be saved and is immediately discarded. It drops any Loot it has in the room as normal.” “WHAT?!” Gordon yelled. “Come on!” “Hey, it's legal,” said Slenderman, folding his arms and smiling. “Grr...” Gordon grumbled. “Fine.” Herobrine: Okay, so it's Springtrap's turn now. Herobrine: Springtrap? Springtrap was busy drumming his fingers and singing quietly to himself. “''Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,” he sang. “''She is always right there when I need her''...” “Springtrap, sweetie?” said Toy Chica, leaning forward and tapping Springtrap's hand. “Oh, yeah?” said Springtrap, looking up at her. “It's your turn.” “Is it?” said Springtrap. “Well, in that case...” He picked up the 12-sided die and began shaking it single-handedly, flashing an evil grin at Blaskevich. “Attacking Durkon with my Twin Daggers of Doom... +6...” “And I'm using Thor's Hammer...” said Blaskevich, shaking the other 12-sided die. “... +4...” The two of them rolled the dice. Springtrap got a 6 and Blaskevich got a 1. “Six!” said Springtrap, pumping his fist in the air. “I won!” “No, but the Divine Intervention of Thor!” said Blaskevich, pointing at his die. “It's a 13 instead of a 1.” Springtrap lowered his arm and hunched sadly. “Oh.” Blaskevich chuckled. “You lose a wound.” Herobrine: All right, MY turn, and I fireball the both of you. “What?” said Blaskevich quickly, picking up the 12-sided die and shaking it. “No, I use my Big Heavy Armor, then.” “I'm using Hide,” said Springtrap, grinning with anticipation. “Oh, I can't wait!” Herobrine and Blaskevich both rolled their dice. I've gotta win, Herobrine thought, he's got one health point... I can't screw this up, Blaskevich thought, I've only got one health point... Once the dice stilled, Herobrine sat back and gestured to Springtrap. Herobrine: And THAT'S how you kill someone. “NOOOOO!!!” Blaskevich yelled. “I love watching good guys getting it handed to them,” said Springtrap, grinning, and Toy Chica silently giggled. “I'm not forgetting this,” Blaskevich growled, angrily pointing at Springtrap, who calmly gazed back. “The first chance I get, you're gonna die.” “Okay!” said Toy Chica. “It's my turn now, and I moved into the Room With A Motivational Poster, I get to draw a shtick - yay! - now Gordon, give me a monster to fight.” “Here,” said Gordon, setting a card down. “Forgettable Goblin.” “Great!” said Toy Chica cheerfully. She then handed him a Loot card. “Want some Bunny Slippers?” Gordon paused, then took them. “... Sure.” “Okely-dokely,” said Toy Chica in a sing-song voice, “now for the attack roll...!” Herobrine: Gee, optimistic much? “She was born an optimist,” said Slenderman, shrugging. Herobrine: Yeah, I KNOW, but it's gonna get her in trouble one of these days. “Yippee!” said Toy Chica happily, clapping her hands together. “I got a four! “Okay, so that's-” Before she could figure out how much damage she did, her phone rang. “-ooo, I need to get that!” She took out her phone and brought it to her ear. “Hello?” she said. “Toy Chica?” came Bonnie's reply. “Yes,” Toy Chica responded, “what is it?” “You've gotta come quick,” said Bonnie in worry. “There are all these mini-versions of us here!” Toy Chica blinked in surprise. “Okay, I'm coming right over!” She pulled her chair back and stood up. “Guys, we've gotta drop out,” she said. “Springtrap, c'mon.” Chapter 2 “I'm here!” said Toy Chica, dashing over to Bonnie. “Where are the mini-versions?” “They're just over here, come see!” said Bonnie frantically. He led the way, but Adventure Toy Freddy blocked his path. “Mangle, hand me my guitar?” Bonnie asked Mangle, who was hanging on the ceiling above him. She lowered his guitar down into his hand. “Thanks.” “Halt, large rabbit!” Adventure Toy Freddy called. “You shall not-” “Yes, I shall,” said Bonnie deliberately, swinging his guitar and knocking Adventure Toy Freddy away like a golfer with a golf ball. “And I'm a bunny, not a rabbit.” “Why'd you attack him?” Toy Chica asked Bonnie in surprise. “Because they're attacking us,” Bonnie replied. “Acting they were born to do it.” Just then, Adventure Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Bonnie, Adventure Toy Chica, and Adventure Phantom Foxy lunged at Bonnie simultaneously. “There he is!” Adventure Freddy yelled. “Get 'im!” “GAAH!!!” Bonnie cried out as he was knocked over. “Aww, you look really cute!” said Toy Chica to Adventure Toy Chica. “You really think so?” Adventure Toy Chica asked her shyly, halting her attack and looking up at her. “Will someone... help me...?!” Bonnie grunted, struggling against Adventure Nightmare Bonnie. Coming! came Nightmare Fredbear's voice. Instantly, Nightmare Fredbear came flying through the air, in his giant head form. His jaws were wide open, and he brought them together, hard, directly over Adventure Nightmare Bonnie's head, which caused Adventure Nightmare Bonnnie to get spooked, jump off Bonnie, and scamper away. “Was that really necessary?” Bonnie asked Nightmare Fredbear, now in his normal form. “You scared even me!” Hey, there was no other way for me to get here quickly, Nightmare Fredbear replied, helping Bonnie to his feet. “Guys, I don't think we have to attack them,” said Toy Chica, walking up to them with Adventure Toy Chica in tow. They're'' attacking us,'' Nightmare Fredbear growled. “I c'n talk to our leader an' try to tell 'im not to hurt you guys,” said Adventure Toy Chica meekly. ___________________________________________________________________________ “Hmm,” said Adventure Toy Freddy. “Yes, I see what you are saying, but that rabbit struck me quite savagely. I am not sure if he can be fully trusted.” “But what about the others?” Adventure Toy Chica asked him. “They're okay, right?” “I believe so,” Adventure Toy Freddy replied, nodding. Adventure Foxy and Funtime Foxy walked up. “But thar also be anoth'r version o' Adventure Nightmare Fredbear,” said Adventure Foxy, “an' he tried ta bite Adventure Nightmare Bonnie. C'n he be trusted?” “''BITE'' him?!?” said Adventure Toy Freddy in shock. “That is by far much worse than getting hit with a guitar.” “Thar weren't any oth'rs that were attackin' us, aye?” Funtime Foxy asked. “I don't... think so...” said Adventure Toy Chica uncertainly. Unbeknownst to them, Balloon Boy was reaching towards Funtime Foxy. “Well, I would like you three to keep me informed on any future attacks, if any,” said Adventure Toy Freddy. “Adventure Toy Chica, can you-” “HEY!!!” Funtime Foxy suddenly cried out. Adventure Foxy turned around and saw that Balloon Boy had pinched her butt. Freddy rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together in a chopping motion. “Cut!” “What now?” the Puppet asked, poking his head into the room. “Childish tomfoolery,” said Freddy with a sigh, sitting down into the director's chair. “Again.” “Balloon Boy, belay that!” Adventure Foxy yelled. “Ye be screwin' up the whole set!” “Plushtrap said he'd give me ten bucks if I did that!” said Balloon Boy. “The quantity of income I am receiving for this occupation is not nearly as large as required,” said Adventure Toy Freddy irritably. “Yeah, I'm not getting paid enough for this job, either,” Adventure Toy Chica muttered back. “You still did really great!” said Toy Chica, shaking Adventure Toy Chica's hand. “Good job, Adventure Toy Chica!” “Thanks, Toy Chica!” she replied gratefully. “I hope I didn't hit you too hard,” said Bonnie. “No, no, do not fret,” said Adventure Toy Freddy. “I had recently purchased a backpad, meant to protect the back. It was definitely worth the cost.” “Nice!” Chapter 3 “All right, everyone,” said Slenderman, “let's get back to our games.” “And hope that there aren't any interruptions next time,” Gordon added. Herobrine: Amen. Just then, Kate the Chaser and Withered Foxy came running down the hall. “I'm so gonna catch ye!” Withered Foxy yelled. “Ha ha!” Kate laughed gleefully. “No way!” “Whoa there, Kate!” said Slenderman in surprise. “What're you running for?” “Oh, um...” Kate skidded to a stop, then brushed her hair to the side. “... Nothing much; we were just playing tag. How did the movie shooting go?” Herobrine: SUCKY. Balloon Boy came and pinched Adventure Funtime Foxy's ass. We had to stop then. “W-why did Balloon Boy do that?” Kate asked in surprise. Herobrine: It was a dare. Herobrine: Anyways, my game is here, so I've gotta go now. “Okay,” said Kate, waving. “Bye!” Suddenly, the entire place went black. “Eek!” Kate cried out in shock. “What happened?” “It's a... power outage, I think,” said Slenderman. “Some fool probably forgot to plug in the battery again...” Gordon muttered, turning on his flashlight. Steve and Alex came running out of Minecraft. Steve: What in Notch's name is happening? Alex: Why's the light level turned to 4? They stopped when they saw Herobrine. Steve: ... Hello, Herobrine. Herobrine: Hello, Steve. Steve: What happened? Herobrine: It was a power outage, I had nothing to do with it. “C'mon, guys,” said Kate. “I can see in the dark. Follow me.” ____________________________________________________________________ In the anti-magical chamber, Sonic.exe was sitting down, glaring angrily. It wasn't too long ago when he was busy wreaking havoc in the laptop, but ever since Slenderman, the Doctor, Mangle, and Springtrap had taken him down, the HLC (Head of the Laptop Computer) trapped him within this anti-magical chamber, for which there was virtually no escape. It caused him to be aunable to teleport out, was impervious to his spindash and dark energy, and repelled him inwards, rendering no escape. Then, the entire place went black and the anti-magical chamber was shut down. Sonic.exe got up in surprise and looked around. A devious smile grew across his face. “Well...” he said evilly. “It's like Satan answered my prayer.” Just then, he saw Slenderman, Gordon, Kate, Herobrine, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Steve, and Alex enter the room. “Come on, it's just-” Kate stopped in her tracks when she saw Sonic.exe free, as did Herobrine. “SONIC.EXE?!” she cried out in shock. “How did he get out???” Herobrine: The power outage! The anti-magical chamber got shut down! “Crap, that's not good!” said Kate, her hands instantly becoming claws. Herobrine: We've gotta get him! Come on! In a flash, Sonic.exe spindashed in a straight line, knocking Kate, Gordon, and Steve away. “He went onto the machine that transports you to the real world!” said Slenderman. “Crap, get him!” Kate yelled. She, Herobrine, and Bonnie ran onto the machine right at him. “Gotcha!” Kate swiped at Sonic.exe and Slenderman tried to pin him down with a tentacle, but Sonic.exe teleported away at the last second and the lights came back on. “Rrgh!” Kate grunted. “Stupid teleportation...” “The lights are on?” said Gordon, looking around. “Then the power's back-” “The machine's activating!” Toy Chica cried out in shock. “Oh, shoot!” Bonnie yelled. “Get off the machine!” Slenderman shouted. “EVERYONE GET-” The eight of them were instantly gone. Chapter 4 In a bright flash of light, they instantly burst out and crashed to the ground. “E... everyone... okay?” Slenderman asked weakly. “My...” Bonnie was staring at his right hand. “The suit part of my... hand and foot...” His right hand and left foot were showing the endoskeleton. “... It got evaporated...” “At least the whole appendage didn't get evaporated,” said Kate, pulling her hood back on her head. “Yeah, but still! It...” Bonnie paused. “... hey, where are we, anyway?” Slenderman saw that they were in an alley between two buildings. He peeked out and saw that it looked to be nearly nightfall. The streets were mostly deserted, but some cars were still on it. Slenderman paused, then pulled back and looke at the others. “... Okay guys, we need to try to look as normal as possible,” he said. “Like actual people. We have to blend in.” “I already am,” said Gordon. Herobrine: Me too, but I can't conceal my glowing eyes. “I'll have to change into my 'Flashback' look,” said Kate, taking her hoodie off. She paused, then looked up at Slenderman. “Slenderman, can you...” “Oh! Of course,” said Slenderman, who had created a face on his head. He extended his tentacles into a short, thick wall, and Kate got behind it and started to undress. “Slenderman?” said Bonnie. “Mm?” Slenderman responded, looking behind him. Bonnie and Toy Chica looked a little worried. “We can't blend in.” “''Aiks'',” said Slenderman nervously. “That's right. Um... well, do what you can.” Then he looked back at Kate. “You done, Kate?” “Yeah, just about,” she replied. Slenderman and the others went out of the alley and started up the sidewalk. “Remember, guys...” Slenderman whispered. “As normal as possible.” “Yeah,” said Kate worriedly. “There's another. And another. And another,” said Bonnie bluntly, pointing. “By God, there's a fourth!” “It's all right,” said Toy Chica reassuringly. “Just try to restrain yourself.” “What is he doing?” Gordon asked in total confusion. “Counting the 'endoskeletons' he sees,” Toy Chica replied. “Look,” said Slenderman, “we've got to stay someplace, so mabye we should just check into a hotel or something.” Steve: I can pay for it. “All the better,” said Slenderman. “Okay, then-” Steve: No, wait, hold on! Slenderman, go back to how you normally look and tell everyone to do the same. “What?” Slenderman asked. “Why?” Steve: I've got a plan. Trust me. ;) ______________________________________________________________________ “Hello!” said the man behind the counter. “Welcome to the Best Western Hotel!” Steve: Hi! I'd like to get a couple rooms for the eight of us. “Um...” said the man, “certainly, but... why are they dressed like that?” Steve: We're gonna go to a video game convention and dress up for the Nether of it. “Oh, I see!” said the man. “So, who's who?” Steve: I'm Steve from Minecraft. Alex: I'm Alex, and I'm from Minecraft too! Herobrine: I'm Herobrine, and so am I. “I'm Slenderman from Slender: The Arrival,” said Slenderman. “Gordon Freeman, from Half-Life 2,” said Gordon. “Kate the Chaser, from Slender: The Arrival,” said Kate. “Toy Chica, FNaF 2! Nice to meet you!” said Toy Chica. “And I'm Bonnie, from FNaF 1'',” said Bonnie. “Well, those are very good costumes!” the man commented. “Anyways, you'll get room 4C and the room directly cross from it, room 4D.” Steve: Thanks! ______________________________________________________________________________ “Steve, I gotta hand it to you, man...” said Slenderman. “That was AWESOME!” said Bonnie. Alex: Yeah, nice job, Steve. :) Steve: Thanks, guys! “Okay, so we've got the two rooms to divide up between the eight of us...” Slenderman calculated. “Okay, Steve, Alex, Bonnie, and Toy Chica take room 4C. Gordon, Herobrine, Kate, and I will take room 4D.” Herobrine: Fine. As long as I don't have to be paired up with THIS moron. Steve: That's what I was about to say. “Well, whatever,” said Gordon drowsily. “Sleep sounds good to me.” Alex: Me too. It's night now. “Sleep,” said Bonnie with a hint of nervousness. “''Right.” “Goodnight, everybody!” said Toy Chica. “If any of you hear something, it's probably just me,” said Slenderman. “Just a thing I thought you should all know. That said... goodnight.” Chapter 5 “Toy Chica...” said Bonnie worriedly, “something I just realized... I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight.” Toy Chica untied her bib, letting it lie on her chest, and reached down toward her panties. “What do you mean?” she asked Bonnie, glancing over her shoulder at him. “I mean what the company installed in me,” Bonnie replied, as Toy Chica slipped her panties off and set them aside. “The company put a Free-Roaming Mode installed in me, and ever since then, I haven't been able to get to sleep, since I'm so awake.” “Bonnie, don't worry about it,” said Toy Chica, setting her eyes and beak on the bedside table and turning off the light. “I have the Free-Roaming Mode installed in me too, and even if we didn't, we're still robots. There's no way we can sleep.” “Yeah...” said Bonnie in an uncertain voice as he got under the covers along with Toy Chica. “I guess...” “Even so, that doesn't matter, if we can't sleep...” said Toy Chica softly, settling down and touching Bonnie's hand with a mischievous smile on her face. “There are plenty of other things to occupy our time with.” _________________________________________________________________________ “Slenderman,” Kate asked him, “do you think we'll ever get back?” “Of course,” Slenderman replied. “Seriously, I mean.” “I'm serious.” “You're not just saying that to make me feel better?” said Kate. “No,” said Slenderman, as Kate got onto the bed and started to undress. “The HLCs will notice that we're missing, and then they'll either send someone down to get us, or they'll just beam us up. There's nothing to worry about.” “Hopefully,” said Kate. “I'm just so worried.” She got under the covers. “But Slenderman?” “Yeah?” he replied. “You're not going anywhere tonight, right?” she asked. “You're staying in the hotel? Because I sleep so much better when you're here.” “Of course, sweetie,” said Slenderman tenderly. “I'll always be here. Now, goodnight.” Just as Slenderman was heading back to his chair, he was stopped by Herobrine. Herobrine: Oh yeah, and Slenderman? “Yeah?” said Slenderman. Herobrine: Are we really going to the video game convention? “I don't see why not,” Slenderman replied. “There's no trouble that ca happen while we're there. And we might as well, after all.” Herobrine: I just don't think it's safe. “We can defend ourselves,” said Slenderman. “It's okay.” Herobrine: I don't care! Who's to say one of us won't die?! Why the Nether should I have to go?!? Slenderman darkened the area around them to a jet-black color and leaned in towards Herobrine. “Be. Cause. I. Said. So,” said Slenderman in a menacing tone. His voice suggested that he was done with this conversation. Herobrine: Fine, Notch. ____________________________________________________________________________ “Nightmare Bonnie,” said Toy Freddy, “have you seen Bonnie or Toy Chica? They are needed for the set.” “Ah, they're probably off making out in the Parts & Service room or something,” Nightmare Bonnie replied. Toy Freddy opened the door to the Parts & Service room just a crack and peered into the darkness. “Pardon my intrusion,” he said, “but you are needed on the-” He stopped when he saw that the room was empty. “Huh,” said Toy Freddy. “Well, that is... peculiar.” Suddenly, he heard a scampering sound behind him, and he turned around to see Uhcakip. “UHCAKIP!” he cried out. “Uhcakip! What is wrong?” Toy Freddy asked him. “Uhca, uhcakip, kip, kip!” Uhcakip yelled frantically, pointing behind him. “Uhca, uhca!” “What?” said Toy Freddy in disbelief. “Are you certain?” “Uhcakip!” Uhcakip replied. “All right, lead the way!” said Toy Freddy. Uhcakip dashed off with Toy Freddy in tow. _______________________________________________________________________ “Oh, my goodness...” Toy Freddy reached down and picked up a purple piece of cloth. “Bonnie's glove,” Toy Freddy gasped in amazement and shock. “And his shoe... they have both been... left here...” Instantly, he understood. “I understand now,” he muttered depressingly, looking at Bonnie's glove. “He and Toy Chica must have gotten sent to the real world, along with a few others... that is why they have been absent.” “Uhcakip...” said Uhcakip sadly. Toy Freddy looked at Bonnie glove for a few more seconds, and then he grasped it tightly in his fist and his face grew grave. “I will not tolerate it,” he said. “We must inform the HLCs.” ______________________________________________________________________ “... Are you certain?” the male HLC asked. “Yes,” Toy Freddy replied, holding up Bonnie's glove. “Uhcakip and I found it on the machine that transports entities to the real world, and I suspect that that is what has happened to him and the others.” The female HLC extended a metallic pincer and gently picked up the glove. “Do you have any evidence on any of the others being sent along with him?” she asked, closely inspecting the glove. “No,” said Toy Freddy. “There was only his glove, and his shoe. But Charlie the Rotter told me that Slenderman and Kate have not been seen for some time, and a Vortigaunt does not know where Gordon is, and the NPC villagers say that Steve, Alex, and Herobrine are all absent... and then I started looking for Bonnie and Toy Chica, which led to Uhcakip informing me about Bonnie's glove and shoe on the machine.” “Hmm...” The male HLC frowned. “Well, we shall have to send someone to the real world to collect them, then. The real world is a dangerous place, especially its inhabitants, and I know that firsthand, judging by the way I have seen them react when I decide to slow down after working too fast... their violent words and such, furiously punching the keys... Yes, it is not safe down there. We shall have to send a powerful character to collect them.” “Excuse me,” said the female HLC, “but I believe I have a suggestion.” “Oh, yes?” the male HLC asked. “Who?” The female HLC shut her eyes and a beep sounded. The male HLC's eyes opened wider, and he made a face like he was pondering something. “That... would work quite well, actually,” he said. “Who is it?” Toy Freddy asked him. “The character we are going to send down to collect the others is him,” said the male HLC, displaying an image of the character on the screen. “And we are going to send this one along with him,” he continued, displaying another character. “''Ahh''...” Toy Freddy nodded. “That would be quite adequate, yes.” Chapter 6 Bonnie and Toy Chica were lying down on the bed as sunlight streamed in through the window, slowly making its way up the bed to their faces. The sunlight went onto Toy Chica's face, and she squinted her eyes at it before realizing that it was daytime. “Hey, Bonnie!” she said, turning over in bed and tapping his arm. “Oh, yeah?” said Bonnie, blinking. “It's morning now!” “Huh? Already?” “Yup!” “Wow,” said Bonnie as he put his bowtie on. “That night was quicker than I thought it would be.” “Yup, but you know what they say...” said Toy Chica as she did up her bib and smiled at Bonnie over her shoulder, “... time flies when you're having fun.” She then pulled her panties back on. “Heh, don't I know it,” Bonnie chuckled. “Let's see if the others are up.” Just then, Steve and Alex got up. Steve: Okay! You guys are awake too? “Um, yeah,” said Bonnie. “We technically always are. How'd you wake up so quickly?” Alex: Oh, in Minecraft, waking up is instantaneous. One moment, you're asleep, and the next - poof! - you're awake. “That's really weird,” said Bonnie. Steve: Nah, it's perfectly reasonable! Why, I'll bet that every human does it here! “I'll bet you 87 to 19 that you're wrong.” Steve: You're on. Slenderman then poked his head into the room. “Everybody decent?” “Yep!” Toy Chica chirped. “Well, great,” said Slenderman, “because so are we. Us, in the other room, I mean. Are you guys gonna have some breakfast before we go?” “We can't eat,” said Bonnie, “but I'm sure that these two need to.” Steve: Definitely. I'm starving. Alex: Alex agreed. “What do you eat?” Toy Chica asked Slenderman. “Fear,” said Slenderman. “Pure fear. Kate eats the flesh of her victims, Gordon doesn't eat at all in his game, and Herobrine can just conjure stuff.” Steve: FOODstuffs, you mean. “... Yeah, that's right,” said Slenderman with a hint of sarcasm. “So you guys can have breakfast with the others who need it. I'll probably have to scare someone for me to be sated again, so yeah... I'll see you.” Steve: All right. Bye. When they got downstairs, they saw that there was a breakfast area near the hotel lobby. There were already several people there. Alex: Oh! Well, that's convenient! Steve: I'll say! So, let's see what they've got here... Steve: They've got... some kind of... pellets, like crusty circles in all different colors with a hole in each of them. And it says that they're called “fruit loops”... well, the loops I can see, but where's the fruit? Alex: And what's this? There's some flat, squishy circles here that are the color of sandstone and look kind of like music disks, but they don't have a hole in them. And there's some sort of gooey golden liquid that's supposed to go with it... called “sir-up”... Herobrine: What kind of crappy food do they HAVE down here? Steve: I'm honestly not sure. Oh, wait, they've got bread here! Alex: Great! Finally some REAL food! Steve picked up some bread and gobbled it down in two seconds. Alex did the same. Herobrine: I don't feel like bread, so I'm just gonna make myself something else. He clasped his hands together and shut his eyes, and when he opened his hands again, there was a big slab of steak there. Steve: Herobrine! You can't use your magic in the real world! Herobrine: Why not? Steve: Because people can't normally do that, and it'll make us stand out! But it was too late. Someone had already witnessed it. “How did you do that?” a man asked Herobrine. Herobrine: How did I do what? “How did you make that steak appear like that? Are you a magician?” Herobrine: What's a magician? “It's someone who performs magic,” the man explained. “Someone who demonstrates it to an audiance, or sometimes just as a hobby.” Herobrine: Oh. Well, I've never performed it to an audiance, but it is a hobby of mine, so yeah, I am, then. I guess. “You really should perform,” said the man. “It was really amazing. There wasn't a steak in your hands before, but you just clasped them together, and there it was. And you have short sleeves and everything; there are some people who hide stuff in their sleeves to try to make it look more like it came out of nowhere. But I have no idea how you made it appear.” “You definitely should perform!” said a woman that was standing by the man. Herobrine: I just... kinda... summoned it. It's not really something I can explain... “Well, of course not,” said the man. “A good magician never reveals the secret.” Herobrine: Yeah, that's right. I have no idea what that means, he thought. Herobrine: What's your name? “I'm Mike,” said the man. “And this is my wife Laura.” “Nice to meet you,” said Laura. “What's your name?” Herobrine: Herobrine. Mike frowned in confusion. “That's... an unusual name. Hey, you know that there's someone in a game my son likes called Minecraft with that exact same name? Come to think of it, you even kinda look like him.” Herobrine: That's because I AM him. Mike and Laura laughed like it was a joke. “Yes, you certainly are!” Herobrine: And these guys are with me. Steve and Alex. Laura put a hand on her chest, eyes wide. “And they look just like Steve and Alex in Minecraft, too! You did really good work on those clothes, to make them look just like theirs.” Steve: Well, thank you, but Alex is really the one you want to thank. This girl knows how to work a needle and thread. Alex: Well... I'm not sure I'm THAT good... {:*) Steve: She's just being modest. Also, our names really ARE Steve and Alex. “Well, nice to meet you,” said Mike. “That makes it even more fitting, then.” Alex: We're actually not the only ones dressed up like video game characters. Uh... we've got some others upstairs that are dressed like Slenderman, Kate, Gordon, Bon- “Hold on, hold on,” said Laura, raising her hand. “Kate? Gordon? I think I'm missing something here...” “Gordon Freeman, from Half-Life 2?” Mike asked. Alex: Bingo! And Kate is Kate the Chaser from Slender: The Arrival. Have you heard of her? “No, actually,” said Laura, “but all right. Who else? I'm sorry I didn't let you finish before.” Alex: It's fine. Anyways, we've also got Bonnie, and Toy Chica, from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2, respectively. “Oh!” said Laura. “And our son likes Five Nights at Freddy's as well!” Alex: Interesting! Herobrine: Okay, this is all REALLY fascinating, but I think it's time to wrap this conversation up now. Steve: Herobrine, stop being so rude. >:( Herobrine: You can't tell me what to do. You're inferior to me. Alex: Herobrine, please. Just listen to what he says. Herobrine: NO!!! Herobrine drew his diamond sword. Everyone in the room looked over at him and gasped in shock when they saw his sword. Steve: Herobrine, put the sword down. Herobrine: You watch your tongue, kid. >:P Steve: “Kid”? I'm OLDER than you are, not YOUNGER. Alex: LOL Just then, Bonnie and Toy Chica came down the stairs. “What the heck is going on down-” Bonnie stopped when he saw that Herobrine had drawn his diamond sword. “-no, hey, hey, hey, put the sword away!” Herobrine: I will NOT! This son of a *** tried to tell me what to do, you know that? ME, Herobrine! “Okay, okay,” said Bonnie, holding up his hand. “As much as I don't like it, I'm going to have to side with a protagonist here. Remember that we're supposed to be keeping a low profile, here in the real world, and that includes not drawing your weapons around the vicinity of defenseless people, so put the sword away before I jam it down your throat!!!” “Bonnie...” said Toy Chica nervously. Herobrine: All right, THAT'S IT! Herobrine flew across the room at Bonnie and took a swipe at him with his sword. The blue blade cut clean through Bonnie's left arm with a burst of sparks, and the arm fell to the floor with a clang. “AAAAAAUUUGGGGHH!!!!!” Bonnie yelled, dropping to his knees and grabbing his shoulder, wincing. Everyone gasped in shock. “Bonnie!” Toy Chica cried. “Are you okay?” “No!” said Bonnie angrily. “No, I am not okay!!” Herobrine: That'll teach you to tell me what to do. “Herobrine...” said Bonnie in a strained voice. “You've... lost it, man.” “How did...” Mike looked down at Bonnie's arm, then at his shoulder. “... how come you're not bleeding?” “My arm's... mechanical,” said Bonnie weakly. “But it still... hurt...” “''Ohh'',” said Mike. “I get it. Your arm's prosthetic, right?” Bonnie blinked in confusion. “No, it's just mechanical.” “Bonnie, we'd better get you upstairs,” said Toy Chica. She knelt down and picked up his arm. Bonnie shakily got up, and Toy Chica draped his arm around her shoulders, and she helped him back up the stairs. Chapter 7 Once they were up there, they saw a trail of blood leading from a room room 4C. The two of them peeked into room 4C and saw a dead man lying there, Kate tearing off pieces of his flesh and eating them. Slenderman was calmly sitting in his chair, watching. “What...” Bonnie frowned in confusion and gestured to the dead person. “... What is this?” “It's breakfast!” said Kate happily. “Don't talk with food in your mouth,” said Slenderman. “Oh, sorry...” Kate paused, then swallowed. “Okay, it's breakfast!” “''This'' is what you eat?” said Bonnie. “Yep!” “That's disgusting!!” “No, it's just what she likes to eat,” said Toy Chica. “Slenderman scared this guy when he was alive,” said Kate, “so he fed off his fear, and when the guy died, then Slenderman said that I could eat him!” “That's right,” said Slenderman. “Also, hold on... whoa, Bonnie, what happened to your arm?” “It's worse than it looks,” said Bonnie, holding up his hand. “Herobrine cut it off,” Toy Chica explained. “Bonnie thinks that he's lost his mind.” “He has,” said Bonnie. Suddenly, Herobrine appeared in the room. Herobrine: I did not! “You did too!” Bonnie yelled. “Herobrine,” Slenderman sighed, “what did you do?” Herobrine: Well, Steve and I got into an argument downstairs, and then Steve ATTACKED me, so I drew my diamond sword in self-defense, and then Bonnie told me to- “You little liar!” Toy Chica laughed. “That's not what happened!” Steve: I can vouch for her. I told Herobrine to stop being rude, because he was, and then he pulled his diamond sword on me. And then when Bonnie showed up and told him to put it away also, then Herobrine cut Bonnie's arm off. Bonnie pointed at Steve. “True witness.” “Herobrine, you're not supposed to do that,” said Slenderman. “Remember how we're supposed to not be causing trouble here? One of us could get killed. You could get killed.” Herobrine: Says the guy who just killed a person and is letting Kate eat his flesh. “But see, it's necessary in order for Kate and I to live,” said Slenderman. “You? You just attacked out of pure outrage. You don't need to do that in order for you to live.” Herobrine: I technically do. Killing and griefing is in my coding, and if I don't do that, then I go through withdraw. I wouldn't be myself. I wouldn't be Herobrine! Steve: Which would be for the better, in my opinion. Herobrine: Don't push your luck. >:( “All right, that's enough,” said Slenderman, holding up his gnarly hand. “Once you two get back to Minecraft, you'll have plenty of time to fight. But not here, not now. Not in the real world.” Steve: Fine. Alex: Truthfully, I'm surprised that they didn't notice that your eyes were glowing. Herobrine: Well, I dimmed the glow down. I tried to make it look like the light from the ceiling was just reflecting off my eyes, but just not TOO bright. “Well, that was a good move,” said Bonnie. He then sat down on the bed, gripping his shoulder and wincing. “You're sure you're all right?” Toy Chica asked him in worry, sitting down beside him. “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Bonnie replied. “I'm getting used to the pain by now.” “''Aww''...” said Toy Chica sympathetically. “Well, we'll find a way to reattach your arm. Hopefully we can do it before we get back home.” “Same here,” said Bonnie, “but I doubt that we'll be able to. But I'll still be able to get around without it.” “I know, I just worry about you is all,” said Toy Chica in a depressed voice. “Don't,” said Bonnie. “I'll be fine.” “Okay, so...” Slenderman stood up and clapped his hands together. “I'm ready to go when you guys are.” “Where?” Kate asked. “The video game convention,” said Slenderman. “Oh, right!” said Kate. “I have completely forgotten about that!” “I've got to reattach my arm first,” said Bonnie. “I'm not gonna be able to do jack without it.” Herobrine: You mean, you're not gonna be able to do jack-RABBIT without it. “Shut up, blockhead,” said Bonnie wearily. Steve: OHHHHH, BURN! Alex: LOL Herobrine glared at the two of them, then at Bonnie. “Herobrine, don't,” said Slenderman. “Steve, Alex, can you fix Bonnie's arm?” Steve: We CAN, but I'm not particularly fond of doing something for an antagonist. Alex: Come on, Steve. Let's help the poor bunny out. Steve: Fine. Toy Chica picked up Bonnie's arm and handed it to them, smiling gratefully. Steve pulled out an axe and took the arm. Alex took out a flint and steel. Steve looked at the end of Bonnie's arm, the part that was supposed to be connected to the shoulder, then he looked at Slenderman. Steve: I'm gonna need some cobblestone. Slenderman looked expectantly at Herobrine. Herobrine grumbled something, reached into his pocket, and pulled out eight cobblestone. Then he pulled out a crafting table and set it down. Using the cobblestone, Steve swiftly crafted a furnace and set it down. He then stuck the end of Bonnie's arm into it and threw a sapling inside. The sapling began to burn, fire flickering from inside the furnace, for around 4 seconds, then it flickered out. Steve quickly pulled the arm out, set an anvil down, and laid the arm on it. He began to strike the melted end of the arm with the back of his axe, molding it until it was back in its undamaged shape once it was cool and hardened. Steve: Alex? Steve nodded in Bonnie's direction. Alex nodded in reply and started towards him. “Wait, what?” said Bonnie. “What are you doing with tha-” Alex struck the flint and steel together, and a series of sparks burst off them and landed on Bonnie's shoulder, instantly starting to melt the broken metal. Bonnie flinched, wincing. Steve quickly started striking Bonnie's shoulder with the back of the axe, molding the molten metal into a shape that would fit perfectly with Bonnie's arm. Once it cooled and set, Steve fixated Bonnie's arm to his shoulder, and Alex applied more sparks on it from her flint and steel. After a few minutes, Bonnie's arm was completely set in place. Bonnie stared at his arm in surprise. He tested it, lifting it up first, then bent the elbow slowly and curled the fingers into a fist, then entended the arm and fingers in front of him. “It's... fixed,” he said in amazement. “I... I can't believe it.” “Oh, Bonnie!” Toy Chica cried happily, and hugged him. “I'm so glad! Your arm's finally back on your shoulder!” Then she looked at Steve and Alex. “Thank you so much!” Steve: Ah, it was nothing. “Does this mean that we're ready to go then, now that Bonnie's arm is fixed?” Gordon asked. “I'd say so,” said Slenderman. “Great!” said Toy Chica, standing up. “Then let's go!” Chapter 8 Slenderman teleported to the building, taking the others with him. “So, this is it, huh?” said Gordon. “Looks like it,” said Slenderman. Steve: All righty, then. Let's go inside! The group entered the building, and were amazed at what they saw. People were everywhere, and most of them were standing around and talking to one another. There were Tvs hooked up to Playstation systems, and quite a few people were playing games on there. Computers and laptops were set up on tables, and people were also playing on them. There was a large statue of Sonic.exe there, too, however his eyes were white with green pupils instead of black with red pupils, and they weren't bleeding, either. “Who is this?” Gordon asked, pointing at the odd Sonic.exe statue. “He looks kinda like Sonic.exe, except... not.” “Yeah, I see what you mean,” said Slenderman. “Hey!” said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see two guys walking up to them. “Those are great costumes! You really put a good effort into them!” “Oh, thanks!” said Kate. “We made them ourselves.” “Is that real blood?” one of them wearing a backwards baseball cap asked Kate. “Yep!” she responded cheerfully. Steve: It's, uh, it's really just red dye. “Well, of course!” said the cap guy. “No one would use actual blood on a costume.” “Except in this case, when I did,” said Kate. “Kate, don't,” said Slenderman warningly. Kate sighed. “All right, all right.” Alex: So, what's going on around here? “Uh, well, mostly people are playing video games or just talking about stuff,” said the cap guy. “Also,” another of them who was wearing a leather vest asked Bonnie and Toy Chica, “no offense intended, but your costumes would look much better if they had actual, like, seperate segments to them to make them look more like an animatronic.” “Well,” said Bonnie, “we weren't able to get the segments to work right, because they kept falling off. So, we had to stick with this.” “Oh, I get it,” said the vest guy. “Can I, uh... is it okay if I... feel it?” “Yeah, sure!” said Toy Chica. The vest guy reached towards her and gently gave her tummy a few strokes with the back of his fingers. “Wow, that's soft!” “Tee hee!” Toy Chica giggled. “That kinda tickled!” The cap guy then noticed Bonnie's hand and foot. “Oh, those are mechanical?” “Um, yeah?” said Bonnie, lifting the foot a bit and glancing at it. “I thought that'd be obvious.” “They're actually prosthetic,” said Slenderman. “He just didn't have them covered by his suit because he wanted to have a bit of an extra effect to them.” “They still work fine, though,” said Bonnie. “Interesting,” said the vest guy. “Oh, um, you, Slenderman, and Herobrine, have you heard of the Youtube channel VideoGameRapBattles?” “''Do'' we?” said Slenderman. “Why, of course.” “Do you think that you could do the Slenderman vs Herobrine rap battle, parts 1 and 2, for us?” Herobrine and Slenderman looked at each other. A slow smile spread across Herobrine's face. Herobrine: Sure thing. “Cue the music,” said Slenderman. “Right, right,” said the cap guy. “I got the music for the rap on iTunes, and I put it on my Mp3.” He pulled out his Mp3 player, searched up the rap music, and pressed Play. Then, the Slenderman and Herobrine began, Herobrine starting them off. Herobrine: It's time to crush some punk white trash until he's back Herobrine: To his unknown home prepare to get hacked Herobrine: I murder for blood, you just want some cash Herobrine: And your body's not the only slender thing that you have Herobrine: I made the ADMIN panic, look at you, spaghetti arms Herobrine: You're how Pewdie gets views, you don't cause any harm Herobrine: You want your 8 pages? I got 'em right here Herobrine: C'mon, fight like a man and stop kissing my rear You found all my pages? You still die in the end You're some fat guy's mod, I'm where nightmares began I don't need a diamond sword to make some sharp remarks Keep hiding short render I'll be tearing souls apart I may not have eyes but there's nothing I don't see My game revolves around dying when looking at me You'll scream no no no no but you'll always get caught There's no need for me to fight, you were removed by Notch Herobrine: I'm real haunting through the game, you're just a tale Herobrine: A tall bald Michael Jackson except even more pale Herobrine: You're nothing but the web's joke I've been immortalized Herobrine: People cower from me and I'm freaking pixelized Herobrine: I've been exiled for being most feared this century Herobrine: You're a pedophile stalking through your elementary Herobrine: It's time for my revenge, so consider this war done Herobrine: I'd say it to your face but you don't have one I've done such evil things you haven't even dared You're on the 20 dollar mode, that's why you're not scared You claimed revenge on Notch? Yeah, you sure showed him You suck massive blank, complete that poem I'm ten feet of pure death, more feared than Hell People know they're dead at the drum and clock bell You're right, this battle's over, I've just about had it So go ahead and haunt some people, I'll just make your screen static “''Sweet''!” said the vest guy, applauding. “That was awesome!” the cap guy commented. “You sounded just like them, too!” “Well, we've been practicing,” said Slenderman, shrugging. Herobrine: All right, so you want the second one now? “Hell yes,” said the cap guy, smiling. He started the rap music for the second part, and Slenderman started them off this time. It's time you read between the lines, I beat you the first time And you know Round 2 is mine, it's over, I'll end you Herobrine The bell has tolled, it's time to die, drums pound, Slender's arrived So focus with your blank eyes, collect all 8 of my rhymes Welcome to my endless woods, this prison's no longer a game I'm crushing Toby and PewDiePie, while you're confirmed fake by Mojang Deceased swede, let's see what you've got, I think it's time I kicked it up a notch My ninth page has been written, it's lesson taught, the overseer killed this fake mod Herobrine: You feeling nervous, Slendy? You're looking paler than before Herobrine: You're standing pretty tall, is there something slender you're compensating for? Herobrine: Faceless rapists aren't frightening, collecting pages isn't exciting Herobrine: And I'm dropping my sword, LET'S SEE YOU TAKE A BOLT OF LIGHTNING Herobrine: I'm a pixelated nightmare, your arrival just lags the game Herobrine: Why do I bother battling you? I should just slash set time to day Herobrine: All remain in fear of the homicidal Minecraft anti-god Herobrine: Still looking for $20, huh? WELL I'LL MAKE IT RAIN WITH YOUR BLOOD You'll be running back to your short render distance before I'm done Driven insane from my sheer terror, locked up in my sanatorium But there's no escaping the faceless night entity of fright You're not alone, turn around, I hope you brought your flashlight Let'splayalittlegame unknownandunnamed followedthemasterinthepast thendriveninsane nowIonlyknowhisway toneverseethelightofday huntingdownthelord'sprey makesureitneverescapes Icanbeallaround nevermakingasound I'mupintheair nowI'mstalkingdownontheground yourdeathbeginsnow runyoursoullessheartout Herobrine'shellbound thetime'scometopounce Herobrine: Welcome to the Nether Slender, my abode on Hardcore Survival Mode Herobrine: Take that gollum proxy and go, run from this demonic flow Herobrine: You can't escape my chateau, I'll watch you suffer for show Herobrine: Burn you like the Michael Jackson you are with Kristen Stewart's face though Herobrine: I keep the balance through slaughter and I've entered your server Slenderman Herobrine: You're one of a kind? Well keep in mind my army of endermen Herobrine: So I've heard your terrible rhymes and I've owned them, all 8 Herobrine: So does my screen go static now? No, I'll make your world erased Then, there was a loud round of applause. Slenderman and Herobrine looked around and noticed that many more people have gathered around them to watch and listen,, and they were all applauding for them. “Oh, thank you, thank you very much,” said Slenderman, giving a deep bow. Then he looked at Herobrine. “You still wishing you didn't come?” Herobrine: I'm beginning to have second thoughts on that previous statement. (References: VideoGameRapBattles, Slenderman vs Herobrine Part 1 and Part 2.) Chapter 9 More to be added.